Into The Arms Of The Shark
by DarkRose66
Summary: Vexacus decided to go after one of the Rangers relatives, in hopes to hit the Rangers where it hurts most. Can the poor girl match minds with the bounty hunter or will she become his new toy? Can captivity turn to love? Read and find out. Rating is for later chapters. Please Read & Review. Vexacus /OC M/F
1. Rainy Day Catch

**I don't own Power Rangers or Vexacus for that matter, but my OC are mine. Emma is my OC.

** This is probably one of my more random moments, well anyways enjoyed. Got to give Vexacus some love too right. Rating for later chapters just to be safe, as well as curse words.

Ch 1: Rainy Day Catch

"Emma I'm sorry we need to take off. I'm sorry," said Tori to her cousin who was visiting from out of town. Other then Emma having slightly darker blond hair then Tori, they both shared the same eyes. They could almost pass as twins.

"It's ok. I understand just go and please be safe," said Emma. She knew of her cousin's training and knew she was the blue ranger. Tori had told her over the letters they sent to each other.

"Do you want me to at least give you ride back? It looks like its gonna rain," Tori asked not wanting to leave Emma stranded at the beach, especially since it had the appearance of wanting to rain.

"No, it's ok. The motel isn't that far anyways," Emma said as she slide her jacket over her bathing suit top and shorts as she hiked up the beach.

"We'll do something together. I promise!" Tori shouted to her cousin who just turned and waved back. With that Tori packed up as Emma walked back. Neither of them noticed they were being watched closely.

Emma met the street and turned in the direction of the motel where she was staying. She kept thinking of her cousin and if she was ok, even if they did just parted ways. She still worried about her. Tori told her about the different villains that they faced in battle, so it was only natural for her to worry. Right?

Rain started to fall forcing Emma to put up her hood. She turned to cross a street, only to catch a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Naturally she turned to see who it was, but she saw no one. In fact she didn't see anyone out on the streets. She felt a chill go up her spine as she quickly crossed the street. Something didn't feel right, so she just started walking faster.

It started raining harder and the strange feeling starting getting worse. She looked around behind her when she started to hear foot steps behind her, but no one was there. She turned back and continued walking. This was starting to remind of her when Tori asked her to help her hone her ninja skills in stalking. They worked on it day and night. Granted it had gotten to the point where it didn't work on her anymore. Even when Tori's friends did it.

Except if this was Tori or the other rangers then why was she getting a really bad feeling from it. The closer the footsteps sounded the more freaked out she was becoming. She stopped and turned around and she shouted, "Hello?"

"Hello," came a voice from behind her. She turned quickly too greeted by a large humanoid shark. He looked like one of villains that Tori described to her. She couldn't help, but back up as the shark walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Emma stuttered as she felt her back hit a stop sign post.

"I'm looking at it," he spoke making a grab for her. She moved just in time and booked it in the other direction. She had a bad feeling if he got a hold of her it wouldn't be a very pleasurable experience. She had to find Tori and the others.

"Go ahead and run. I could use the exercise," she heard the shark laugh behind her. She heard the sound of him running up behind her. She took a sharp turn into the nearby park across the street. The rain made it hard to run across the wet grass. Slipping and falling, she looked back to see her pursuer was gone. Where did he go? She stood up and turned to run. Only to run right into him.

"Done so soon?" he spoke, his voice covered in sarcasm.

"Not yet," Emma said turning to run only to get yanked back by her hood and into the shark alien. Who just laughed at her.

"You humans always find ways to handicap yourselves don't you," he laughed as he noted her jacket's hood as he held onto it like a leash.

"Not all of us," she replied back as she unzipped her jacket and took off. She heard her pursuer let out an angry and frustrated growl as she headed for a more thick wooded area of the park. She didn't stop running till she came to a large tree. She stopped there to catch her breath. Now soaked to the bone from the rain and scared she was praying that her attacked either lost her or lost interest.

"Come out, Come out little girl," she heard him call out. She crotched down and looked around the trunk of the tree as quietly as she could to see where he was, but with no luck. Suddenly claws met the back of her neck and pulled her up. Emma then locked eyes with her captor, as her hands came up to find the hand that painfully grabbed the back of her neck.

"Cute, little girl. You may just be smarter then look," he sounded pissed as his grip tightened. Emma started to feel blood flowing down her neck.

"What do you want?" Emma asked trying not to show him fear.

"You," he said.

"Why me? What use am I to you?" she asked starting to revel to him some of her fear without knowing it. Making him chuckle.

"You are a connection to those pesky rangers. You're also a good barging tool," he said looking her up and down, "Maybe even a good pet when this is over."

"Connection to the rangers…wait pet?" Emma said going from trying to play stupid to shocked at his comment. Now trying to fight the hand that held her still, but to no avail.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. I'm too smart for that game. I know you know one of the rangers and they know you and yes you heard me right. I like a girl with some fight," he spoke putting his face up to hers, "It just means I'll have fun breaking you."

With that said he pushed her forward around the tree. He ordered her to walk forward his hand still holding her neck. His claws dug deep. Terror filled her mind. Her body wanted to shake, but she didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction.

"Do I at least get to know your name?" Emma asked hoping that at least knowing his name would ease her fear.

"Vexacus," he said simply. It didn't ease her fear, it made it worse.

"Charmed," she said, "Look I think you have the wrong person."

Vexacus stopped and pulled her closer before she could finish and said, "Nice try, little girl, but I don't think so."

"Worth a shot," she said as he pushed her forward. It was still down pouring with rain. She had one more trick up her sleeve she could try; though she knew it was gonna hurt like hell. If it didn't work she could blame it on the mud. Emma took a deep breath and sat straight down on the ground with her full weight. Vexacus about fell over her in the process and his claws dug harder into her neck when she dropped herself down.

"You're becoming a real pain," he said as he straightened up and yanked her up. Emma tried to seem heavier then she really was. Vexacus decided to just straight out dropped her on the ground. Emma reached up felt were his claws were and brought her hand back to see blood.

"Sorry I slipped," Emma said as sat on the ground. Suddenly her hand was grabbed and she was pulled up to eye level by Vexacus who just said, "Bullshit. I'm not stupid. There's a difference between sliding and dropping yourself down, little girl."

"Stop calling me little girl," she snapped at him. He let out a growl before Emma felt her body shoved into a tree. She was trapped between the tree and Vexacus' body.

"I'll call you what I want. Understand?" Vexacus said before Emma felt his fist in her stomach making her fall faint in the alien's arms. The last thing Emma felt was Vexacus holding onto her body as she pasted out

**Well how was my random moment. Hope you all like it so far. I for see something happening, so the rating is not gonna change.


	2. Value

**I hope your all enjoying the story so far. This chapter is kind of short, but enjoy.

Chapter 2: Value

The rained had thankfully stopped for now, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come back. The rangers charged into battle to find Shimazu up to no good again. He was terrorizing people.

"Stop right there," ordered the Red Ranger.

"Make me," Shimazu called out.

"Let's get him guys," the red ranger called out.

"Right," all six rangers called out as they charged forward. As the fight insured Shimazu could see he wasn't winning and was looking for a way out. The blue ranger, Tori tried to attack from behind only to get swatted back by Shimazu. Before she could charge back into the fight a sword suddenly slashed her from behind. Separating her from the rest of the rangers. She tried to get up, but a foot landed on the middle of her back.

"Hello Ranger," a horrible deep voice greeted her and she knew who it belonged to. Tori turned a far as his foot would allow her to.

"Vexacus. What do you want?" she shouted angrily at the one pinning her. He picked his foot up and walked around so she could see him fully.

"I just wanted to give you something," Vexacus said sarcastically to the down ranger. Tilting his head to the side, so she could see his good eye.

"I don't want anything from you," Tori said as she got up.

"Really?" he asked as he reached back towards his sword. Tori unsheathed her blade to ready herself. She watched him carefully as he pulled something off his sword sheath, but it wasn't his sword. He held it out for her to see it. It was a jacket, Emma's jacket to be exact. Tori just stared in shock at the sight of Vexacus holding her cousin's jacket.

"Where you get that?" Tori shout in anger at the bounty hunter. Making him laugh at her anger.

"My new pet gave it to me," Vexacus taunted her as he swung the jacket back and forth in front of her to taunt her.

"Where is she?" Tori shouted and ran at him. He dodged and then hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and rushed to stand back up, but with no luck. She ended up being forced to demorph. Her head was throbbing from him nailing her in the head, but she at least managed to her knees for now.

"She's tucked away safely for now," He continued to taunt her.

"Let Emma go. She's not part of any of this," Tori begged.

"No. I don't think I will," Vexacus spoke as he circled the down ranger, "And she does have a part in this. She's related to you isn't she? If not I could bring you her head next time we meet."

"Don't you dare hurt her," Tori said with a voice full of anger. Her head still dizzy from him hitting her. Vexacus just laughed at her, confirming the answer to his question. Then something hit her, "I'll trade places with her. A ranger has more value than a civilian right. You're a bounty hunter you should understand value."

"You have a point there, but not happening. I think I'll keep her," Vexacus simply stated before throwing Emma's jacket at Tori then said, "You can have this though. I don't think she'll be needing it anymore."

"Give her back you bastard!" Tori shouted at Vexacus as he walked away from her.

"Tori!"

Tori turned and saw her friends come running to her aid.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked reaching her first. Shane and Hunter ran to find Vexacus.

"No, he took her. That bastard took her," Tori said starting to cry. She couldn't believe that her cousin's fate was in the hands of Vexacus.

"Who'd he take?" Blake looked confused.

"Emma," she answered him. Before he could answer Dustin cut in, "Her cousin. She was here visiting. That's why Tori hasn't been around as much."

"Ah. Wait. How did he get to her?" Blake asked.

"When I got the call, I offer her a ride, but she said she'd walk. He must have been watching and gone after her when she walked back to the motel where she was staying. God I should have known better," Tori couldn't help but yell at herself.

"But you didn't and shouldn't blame yourself," said the voice of Shane as he and Hunter came back.

"Did you find him?" asked Cam.

"No "He got away. Sorry Tori," said Hunter. Tori just shook her head.

"Let me see your head," Cam changed the subject.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"It looks like Vexacus got her good in the head," Cam explained before returning his attention to Tori, "Can you see straight?"

"Yeah," she answered him.

"We should get back and see if we can't find where Vexacus is keeping her and hope he won't kill her before we get to her," said Shane as the rain started to fall once again.

***Well all of those who are reading this far I'd like to say thank you, you're all awesome.


	3. New Toy

** I hope you all loving the story so far. Friendly warning things are gonna start getting heated. Don't like the idea, don't read. But if you do, Enjoy.

Chapter 3: New Toy

Emma woke up dazed and confused. She was laying on something soft. She mustered up her strength and got up to realize she was lying on some sort of bed. It took her minute to find the edge of it and put her feet on the ground, only to feel cold stone under foot. Her eyes adjusted a bit more. Enough for her to realize that she was in a cave. Looking over a small fire roared in a pit against the wall, lighting the room. She put her feet back to the floor and waited a minute before getting back up. Only to realize her shoes were gone.

It slowly came back to her. She was being chased by some lunatic. He caught her and then he, he punched her in the stomach. The memory made her grab her stomach, remembering the pain of it all. He must have been the one who put her here, but where was here. At that thought she knew she had to find a way out. Emma got up her legs still shaky from all the running she did. Finding her bearings she started walking out of the cave cavern turned room. She kept to the wall and being careful where she stepped. She wanted nothing more than to find a way out. There were only two little problems: Vexacus and finding an actual way out. What did he have planned for her? The thought made her shudder.

Emma found herself in a new cavern. This one had what looked like it had plane and rocket parts everywhere. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. This was getting stranger and stranger every minute. Who and what was this guy? Was this what Tori dealt with on a daily bases? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by footsteps?

"Shit," she said to herself as she looked for a place to hide. She took a chance and hid behind a large stalagmite, hoping he would find her. She pressed her bare back against the stalagmite as she heard the footsteps pass by her.

"Oh where is my new toy?" Emma heard Vexacus call her, but she knew better then to answer that or move. She knew if she did it would not end well. Emma tried to listen to give her any clue if he was coming.

"There you are," said a voice in her ear. Emma turned to see Vexacus knelt down and to her left. She let out gasp and tried to get up and run, but Vexacus wasn't having it. As soon as she moved he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the cavern with the bed. He then shoved her into the wall.

"Where are you off too?" He asked towering over her. If he was trying to intimate her, it was working. Emma tried her hardest not to show she wasn't intimated, but it wasn't working. Vexacus pretty much pinned her to the wall with his body, "Answer me."

"That's none of your business," Emma tried to match his tone, but without success. The only success she had was making him laugh at her attempt to order him around.

"It is my business to know where my pet goes, especially one as stubborn as you," Vexacus spoke as he grabbed her throat to make sure she couldn't turn her head away. Both her hands came up and grabbed his wrist to try and get him to let go. She then felt something sliding up the inside of her leg as he leaned closer to her. Panic filled her mind as the object reached the spot between her legs and started rubbing gently. It didn't take her long to realize it was Vexacus' knee.

"Don't," Emma said as she squirmed in Vexacus' grip. She never had been touched there before. In fact she never has been with a guy intimately, much less ever been touched in such a way before.

"Don't? Don't, what? This?" Vexacus asked her sarcastically as he continued rubbing his knee on the sweet spot between her legs, "I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm gonna love breaking you, pet."

"I'm not yours," she tried to say between gasps. Gasps of air and gasps of an unwanted feeling that Vexacus was making her produce.

"Oh you are," Vexacus leaned down and whispered in her ear, "At least that's what those Power Rangers think now. The blue ranger was so panicked when I told her I had you."

It didn't take Emma too long to place what he was saying. Vexacus had mostly likely taunted Tori about her disappearance. Most likely Tori didn't take it well, but who would blame her. Her cousin was at the mercy of a psychotic alien, who was now advancing on her. She was terrified at the very thought of Vexacus touching her.

Vexacus suddenly stopped and pulled his knee back. He released her neck. Emma dared not to move. She was too afraid of what he'd do next if she moved.

"Turn around," he ordered. Not wanting a repeat of what just happened she listened and turned around. With her back to him all she could do is listen to him walk away, pick up something and then walk back up behind her. She felt him move her ponytail over before she felt cold liquid being poured on the back of her neck. Looking down she saw dried blood being washed to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked shocked about what he was doing.

"You're no use to me dead. I'm no stranger to what could happen if a wound is left untreated," Vexacus spoke as he stopped pouring the water on her neck. He walked away again and then back to her. His kindness ended there. As soon as he came back he grabbed her by her pony tail and pulled her head and body back against his chest, "I expect better behavior from now on. If not, the next time we play I won't be nice. I'll be cleaning more than just claw marks on your neck."

**Well this is my first "heated" chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. There's more to come


End file.
